


Platonically in love

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hopes Peak AU, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Maki and Kokichi are frenemies, Non Despair AU, Other, Platonic relationship tags, Rantaro Kaede and Kokchi are a chaotic trio, Shuichi and Miu are besties, Trans Shuichi because I relate to his character and this is a comfort headcanon, mostly just friends hanging out bc we need platonic love here, no ships except for Maki and Kaito bc they are the hetero parents of the friend group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Shuichi found himself in the prestigious Hopes Peak Academy he was expecting a few things. He thought he would spend most of his time studying and working on his talent. He figured he would maybe make a friend or two. He was not expecting to be helping his best friend out of a tree at three am. He was not expecting to be playing truth or dare with a third of his class. He wasn’t expecting to feel loved.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi & Amami Rantaro, Saihara Shuichi & Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Platonically in love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Yellow laces here!! This is my first fic so please be kind!! This was entirely written for me and some pals. So, if it’s not to your liking I’m sorry if you find yourself enjoying the story that’s awesome I’m glad I could make something for you!! I apologize for my grammar ahead of time.  
> Miu, Kaede, Rantaro, and Kokichi are based on friends that are probably reading this. So, hi Izzy this is your reminder that I love you but also stop being horny. Jay, I swear to god if you don’t love yourself I’m going to lose it. Neon I just love you a whole bunch you’re my favorite person.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first day of classes and Shuichi meets some.... interesting people in his class.

Shuichi stepped up the gates of Hopes Peak with a few expectations, he expected that he wouldn’t have much free time and he expected to study most of the time. He hoped that he would make a friend or two other than Kaede. The two had been friends for years throughout High School, but it wouldn’t hurt for Shuichi to have more than one friend.

He headed towards homeroom anxiety buzzing through him. All of the new people were a lot to take in, he was just getting used to not wearing his hat, and making eye contact was still a challenge. When he made it to his classroom he was immediately tackled into a hug by Kaede.

“kAeDe!!!”  
Shuchi took a few deep breaths trying to stop himself from laughing at his own scream.  
“Sorry, you scared me Kaede. I didn’t mean to scream there.”  
“It’s all good Shuichi!! I’m just so happy we’re in the same class!” (Kaede was practically beaming at him)  
“Ah! Yeah! I didn’t even realize we’re in the same class tell now that great!

Taking a look around the classroom he saw a few interesting characters. There were two purple-haired boys who seemed to be in a heated argument, a white-haired girl talking to a girl with what looked like a witch hat about her god, a huge guy with green hair who was playing with a butterfly, a girl who looked pretty plain but was absolutely starting daggers at everyone, a green-haired person who was painting someone’s nails, the person getting her nails done had long blue hair and was making some sort of reference about the number 11037, a girl in a fancy maid outfit that was cleaning a table, some girl with green hair said something about “degenerate males”, a guy who looked like a robot (he couldn’t actually be a robot could he?), a girl bothering the robot guy with a really foul mouth, a tall guy with long green hair hm he was wearing a mask that's interesting, and a short guy who looked like he had just killed a man.  
Overall it was safe of Shuichi to say that he would probably remain friendless. It wasn’t that anyone in the room particularly bothered him, they just seemed like the types of people who want really active friends. The class was about to start so he took his seat next to Kaede and hoped for the best.

The worst part of the first day of school is the introduction games. Ask a n y o n e.  
“Let’s play an introduction game!” The teacher chirped like she wasn’t sending all of them to their deaths. The short purple-haired guy seemed to beam at the suggestion, however. “How about two truths and a lie?”  
He was immediately hit with a loud “NO” from half of the class.  
“Sheesh tough crowd”  
“We’ll be saying our name, talent, pronouns, and a fun fact, and that’s final”  
Damn, even the teacher was done with this kid  
“I’m Kaito Momota!! Luminary of the stars!! If you couldn’t tell I’m the ultimate astronaut! I use he/him pronouns! A fun fact I guess is that.... uhhhh.... I’ve known Maki roll here since high school!”  
“Do you want to die?”  
The scary girl's normal stare of daggers seemed surprisingly soft.  
“I’m Kaede Akamatsu! I’m the ultimate pianist! I use she/her pronouns! It’s nice to meet all of you!! A fun fact is about me is that I know how to make a flower crown!”  
“I’m Maki Haruwaka, I use she/her pronouns. I’m the ultimate child caregiver. I don’t have any fun facts let’s move on”  
Wow, she’s right back to the daggers.  
"I'm Kokichi Oma! I use he/him pronouns I'm the ultimate supreme leader! My organization has over 10,000 members so don't get in my way! nee hee hee!!"  
Oma had a mocking tone through all of his introduction that made Shuichi's head spin. Everything he said seemed like it was only a half-truth.  
"I'll go next then, I'm Rantaro Amami. I use he/him pronouns, and I'm the ultimate adventurer. A fun fact is that I have 12 sisters!"  
"I'm Miu Iruma! I'm the sexy ass ultimate inventor! I use she/her pronouns! A fun fact is that I made a machine that makes you pancakes once!  
That's got to be a lot to deal with Shuichi almost felt bad but you could tell by the way Rantaro beamed while talking about them he loved them with everything he had.

There were more introductions Tenko, Himiko, Kurumi, Korekiyo, Ryoma, Tsumugi, Gonta, KiIbo, and Angie.   
Everyone in the class seemed really nice! Shuichi was happy just getting to know the basics of everyone. He didn't want a repeat of the "how did you know that about me you creep" it wasn't his fault he had intuition. Iruma, however, seemed to have the opposite idea when it came to everyone in the class. She was all up in Kiibo's face asking him about... did she just ask him about his dick? Well, this was going to be an interesting four years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!!


End file.
